Radd
, Raddy |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |firstseen =Chapter 8: Port Warren (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) Chapter 6x: Mercenary Squad in Chapter 7: [[The Scarlet Swordsman]] (New Mystery of the Emblem) |class =Mercenary (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and Mystery of the Emblem) Myrmidon (Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem) |mirage = |voiceby = }} Radd is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Book 1 of Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. He is the second mercenary from the harbor town, Port Warren, who joins the Archanean League along with his partner Caesar. After fighting off the Grustian soldiers that surround the town of Warren in Chapter 8, Radd continues to offer his service to Marth until the War of Shadows is brought to an end. Afterward, his ending states that he fell in love with an unnamed woman during the war and renounced his swordsmanship to focus on winning over her heart, who appears to be Caesar's missing sister. Although it is unclear whether he succeeded or not, Radd does not appear again for the second half of Mystery of the Emblem though (like other characters absent from book 2) he does appear in the remake. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Recruitment *Chapter 8: Automatically from the start. Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |50% |40% |70% |40% |50% |10% |0% |} Promotion Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment *Chapter 7: Automatically from the start. Base Stats *Note: Radd only appears in Book 1. Growth Rates |90% |50% |40% |70% |40% |50% |20% |3% |} Promotion Gains Support Bonus Note: He has no supports. Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment *Chapter 8: Automatically from the start. Base Stats Growth Rates 'Myrmidon/'''Swordmaster |80% |40% |0% |35% |45% |40% |20% |0% |} Reclassing Options |-|Cavalier/Paladin= |70% |45% |0% |40% |30% |40% |30% |0% |} |-|Dracoknight= |60% |40% |0% |35% |45% |40% |25% |0% |} |-|Archer/Sniper= |70% |40% |0% |35% |50% |40% |25% |0% |} |-|Mage= |50% |20% |30% |35% |35% |40% |0% |10% |} |-|Sage/Bishop= |50% |15% |20% |35% |40% |40% |0% |20% |} |-|Curate= |50% |15% |10% |30% |40% |40% |5% |30% |} Support Bonus Supports *Caesar Supported by *Caesar ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment : *Chapter 6x: Automatically join at the end of the chapter if he is still alive. Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |50% |0% |45% |65% |50% |20% |5% |} When you finish Hard, Maniac, or Lunatic Mode, a new reclassing option will be unlockable. Support Relationships '''Supports' *Caesar Supported by *Kris *Caesar Overall In Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Radd starts at level one with poor base stats. He has decent growths and can become a good combat unit, but he requires a lot of investment. He will usually end up having similar stats to Navarre if trained, with high skill and speed as well as average strength and bulk. Unfortunately, he will not be able to use good 1-2 range weapons unless he is reclassed. If one chooses to take the time to train him, use the arena located directly to the right of him, or let him finish off some of the reinforcements in the north, especially the Horsemen if possible. In Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem, his bases are rather low, but his decent growths will make up for that. He has higher strength, skill, and luck than Samuel, without the expense of having any lower stats, but he has lower defense, and much lower luck than Navarre. Regardless, he is still a fairly decent unit, despite joining under-leveled. Quotes Death Quotes Epilogue Mystery of the Emblem Caesar’s partner Radd "It was rumored that he fell in love during the war and later discarded his sword." Shadow Dragon Lady-Killer "Radd fell in love during the war, and gave up his sword to win the woman’s heart. Whether he succeeded, we shall never know." New Mystery of the Emblem Lady-Killer "Radd found a lover after the war, but his whereabouts after that are unrecorded." Gallery File:Radd TCG1.jpg|Radd, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Mercenary. File:Radd TCG2.jpg|Radd, as he appears in the sixth series of the TCG as a Level 20 Hero. File:RadeiFE1.png|Radd's portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:RadeiFE3.gif|Radd's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:RaddFE12.PNG|Radd's portrait in Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem. Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters